


Ryan the Tech Guy

by MikeTheTwit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Tech Support, and gavin falls in love with it, apple products suck, ryan has a lovely voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeTheTwit/pseuds/MikeTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i keep callling tech support because you’re helpful and also your voice is really cute au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryan the Tech Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a school assignment. love me.
> 
> I'm sorry it sucks ♥

“BOLLOCKS!” 

Gavin yelled at his MacBook as his trackpad stopped working once again. He kept moving his fingers around on the small square watching closely as the arrow on his screen wasn’t moving at all. He got more frustrated as the time passed and his mouse stayed in the same spot. After a couple of minutes of vigorous finger movement and still nothing happening, Gavin gave up.  
He picked up his cell phone and called Apple Tech Support. Gavin sighed, it felt like an eternity until someone picked up. 

“Hello, this is Ryan, how may I help you?”

As soon as Gavin heard the man on the other end’s voice he fell in love with it. He wanted that to be the only voice he ever heard, the only voice that woke him up and the only voice that put him to sleep. 

“Hello? Are you there?”

The voice that put Gavin into his thoughts took him right back out. “Huh?”

“I asked how I could help?” His voice sounded a little irritated having to repeat himself, Gavin thought.

“Oh, yeah, the mingy little thing isn’t working.”

Ryan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He could tell this guy was British by his accent, but what the hell did mingy mean? “I’m sorry, sir, but what ‘mingy little thing’ are you talking about?” Ryan said it in a horrible, faux British accent.

Gavin realized that Ryan was making fun of him but he also realized he wasn’t explaining his problem very well. “The mouse pad thing on my mac isn’t working correctly.”

“What is wrong with it, sir-“

Gavin cut him off midsentence. “Please, call me Gavin.” 

“Alright, what is wrong with it, Gavin?”

“It’s just not bloody working!”

“Is it moving differently that what you are telling it to or just not moving at all?”

“Yes, the second one, it’s not moving.”

“Have you tried turning it off and turning it back on again?”

“Psh, yeah, of course I did.” But the truth was, Gavin hadn’t even thought of that. He went over to his laptop and pressed the power button.

“You just turned it off, didn’t you?” Ryan said it in a way like this happened every time someone called him. 

Gavin acted offended, “Now, why would you think that? I’m one smart pleb!”

“Okay, what is a ‘pleb’?” Ryan really enjoyed this stupid British ‘pleb’ but his made up words were something he needed to work on.

Gavin’s computer had finally turned back on, he fiddled with the mouse a bit. “OI! My mouse is working again! Thanks a bunch, Ryan! You’re top!”

“So you really didn’t try turning it off and back on again?” 

“Hey! In my defense I was too busy freaking out that all my video editing had been a waste.” Gavin said it in hopes that Ryan would ask what the video was for and his dreams sure had come true. “Video, huh? What’s it for?”

“Just something for me, slow motion is something that I like to play around with.”

“Well, that’s pretty cool, Gavin, but since your computer is fixed I would say that you don’t need me anymore.” But the truth was, Ryan just wanted to keep talking to Gavin. He wanted to know his interests and what he liked doing in slow motion. He had never been so fascinated by someone calling him for computer help. 

“Oh… yeah, I guess so, Ryan. Thanks again for your help, if I need help again I’ll be sure to call you.” Gavin hung up feeling a little sad about not knowing much more about the man on the other end. He was probably just being stupid, right? I mean he was probably just being nice because that’s his job. But that wasn’t going to stop Gavin from trying to find a problem with his phone the next day and calling again.

“Hello, this is Ryan, how may I help you?”

“Hey, Ryan! It’s Gavin, again.”

Ryan’s day got a little better just by hearing the huge smile in Gavin’s voice. “Hi, Gavin, weird to hear from you again, so soon. What can I help you with today?”

“My phone isn’t updating.” I mean, it was a serious problem in Gavin’s defense, but not one he was too worried about.

“Have you tried turning it off and then back on again?” Ryan found this worked with most people’s problems, so why beat around the bush and try and think of something else to fix it?

Gavin chuckled a little at Ryan’s “fix for everything”. “Yes, I actually did that this time, you prick.”

“Alright, alright, no need to be throwing insults around. Have you changed your ITunes password recently?”

“Yeah, I changed it the other day because some bloody thing was wrong with that, too.”

Ryan let out a sigh, their software really does tend to have its problems. “Well go into your settings and change it there, as well, it should fix your problem.”

“Stay on the phone, Ryan. One second.” Gavin took the phone away from his ear and went to his settings and changed his password, immediately the update started. He put the phone back to his ear, “Wow, Ryan you’re pretty good at this, it’s updating now.”

“Well, it is my job, Gav.” 

Gavin got a little too excited at the new nickname he was just given, more because he was given it from Ryan. “Thank you, again.”

“Of course.” This time Ryan hung up and let out a content sigh.

As Gavin’s phone finished the update he played with it for an hour or so. He absolutely despised it. So, he called Ryan again.

“Hello, this is Ry-,” Ryan looked down at the number, already familiar with those 10 digits that were Gavin’s phone number. “What do you need, Gavin, we just got off the phone.”

“I don’t like the update. Fix it.” Gavin said it in the best whiney voice he could.

“You can’t uninstall an update, Gav, sorry.”

Gavin let out a groan. “But Ryyyyyyyyyyyy!” 

Ryan let out a laugh at Gavin’s misfortune, making Gavin huff. 

“Come on, Gavin, I have to get back to work. Call me when you have an actual problem.” Ryan hung up the phone with a huge smile on his face. Not even 2 minutes later his phone rang again. 

“What Gavin?”

“Ry, I have an actual problem.”

“And that is..?”

“I think I like you.”


End file.
